Dragon Quest IV
PlayStation Nintendo DS Android & iOS | genre = Console role-playing game | modes = Single-player | ratings = | platforms = Nintendo Entertainment System, Famicom, Game Boy Color, PlayStation, PS2, Nintendo DS | media = 4-megabit NES cartridge CD (PS1) Nintendo DS Game Card | requirements = | input = |series = Dragon Quest }} Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (Japanese: 導かれし者たち, Dragon Quest IV: Michibikareshi Monotachi, lit. The People Who Are Shown the Way) is a role-playing game and the fourth installment of the Dragon Quest video game series. The game was originally released for the NES and Famicom but was remade for the PlayStation and later Nintendo DS. It begins the Tenkuujyou (Celestial Castle) trilogy. It was originally released for the Famicom on February 11, 1990 in Japan. The North American version, titled Dragon Warrior IV, was released for the NES in October 1992. Gameplay Dragon Quest IV had a unique way of advancing the story. It was split into five chapters. The first four chapters were told from the perspective of the hero's future companions. The fifth chapter was the hero's quest. During that quest, you would meet with and join with the companions whose stories were told in earlier chapters. Then, with a full cast of companions the group would begin their journey to save the world. Remakes add a sixth chapter, available after completing the storyline. The storyline of Dragon Quest IV does not relate to the storyline of Dragon Quest I, II, and III. Dragon Quest IV introduced several new features over the first three titles. The new chapter-based story telling system was one of them. Also the inclusion of the, now common, casino. In addition, there were party member artificial intelligence options, which allows the player to give strategies to his party while still directly controlling the hero character. Finally, the wagon which allowed extra characters to wait and be exchanged during battle if needed. Plot Chapter 1 :Main article: Chapter 1 Ryan (ライアン, Ragnar (Ragnar McRyan in the DS localization), one of the soldiers in the royal palace of Burland, is sent by the king on a journey to find out why children are disappearing across the kingdom. He is accompanied by Healie. Chapter 2 :Main article: Chapter 2 Alena (アリーナ), princess (tsarevna in the DS localization) of Santohaim, slips out of the castle in hopes of attending a tournament in the castle of Endor. She is accompanied by the priest Cristo(クリフト, Kiryl in the DS Localization) and the mage Brey (ブライ, Borya in the DS Localization). Chapter 3 :Main article: Chapter 3 Torneko (トルネコ, Taloon in the NES localisation, Torneko Taloon in the DS localization) lives in Lakanaba with his wife and son, and works part-time in the local weapon shop. He wants to become the best merchant in the world, so he leaves his hometown in search of profit. Chapter 4 :Main article: Chapter 4 Manya (マーニャ, Mara in the NES localization and Maya in the DS localization of the game) the dancer and her younger sister Minea (ミネア, Nara in the NES localization, Meena in the DS localization), the fortune teller, have left Monbaraba in search of vengeance against Balzack, their father's traitorous apprentice. Chapter 5 :Main article: Chapter 5 The Hero (Dragon Quest IV) has been brought up by the inhabitants of a remote and nameless mountain village. But Psaro and his legions destroy the village, leaving only the hero alive. The hero leaves in search of his seven companions, in the hopes of defeating Psaro and saving the world. Chapter 6 :Main article: Chapter 6 Chapter 6 is not part of the main storyline of the game and consists of post-game extra features. It was only included in remakes of Dragon Quest IV. Features of this chapter include a bonus dungeon and the ability to add Psaro as a member of the party after completing certain events. Legacy Remakes Dragon Quest IV was remade for the PlayStation on November 22, 2001 in Japan. It was developed by Heartbeat and published by Enix. The remake was developed using Dragon Quest VII's 3D graphics engine, but was still Dragon Quest IV's story and world. With this remake came new features. Among these features were a new chapter, a new character, an inter-party talk command similar to Dragon Quest VII, and the ability to turn off the artificial intelligence for party members. Enix of America Corporation originally planned to bring the remake to North America in 2002, but it was later canceled due to Heartbeat closing its video game development operations. Sequels Dragon Quest IV is the fourth game in the Dragon Quest series. The next game in the series is Dragon Quest V, which has some references to Dragon Quest IV, but is mostly an independent story. Soundtrack Koichi Sugiyama composed the music and directed all the associated spinoffs. Here is the tracklisting of the Symphonic Suite: # Overture (1:55) # Minuet (3:07) # Comrades (10:28) # In a Town (8:16) # Homeland ~ Wagon Wheels' March (5:58) # Frightening Dungeons ~ Cursed Towers (5:19) # Elegy ~ Mysterious Shrine (5:03) # Balloon's Flight (4:32) # Sea Breeze (4:31) # The Unknown Castle (4:37) # Battle for the Glory (7:51) # The End (5:12) Version differences PlayStation and DS * A sixth chapter was added. * An Immigrant Town was added, similar to Sim's Town in Dragon Quest VII. * Boomerangs were replaced by crossbows. * Instead of the liquid metal shield, the casino sells falcon swords. * After completing the game, a side-quest becomes availible by which you can have Psaro join your party. * A new dungeon was added in the "after-game," along with a new Return Point. Completing this dungeon a certain number of times grants access to get Psaro's equipment. See also External links *RPG Classics shrine *Dragon's Den *DQ Shrine Category:Articles on Wikipedia Category:Dragon Quest IV